A number of convertible vehicles are known in which the movable roof can be secured to the windshield frame of the vehicle in its closed position via, for example, two laterally outwardly disposed engagement members, for instance rotary latches, arresting hooks or similar, and for which purpose the engagement members are connected to a central drive.
DE 44 15 969 C2 shows a convertible vehicle of this type in which a shaft, which is disposed substantially transversely to the vehicle and is termed a threaded cable 7 there, can be rotated and thereby rotates a spindle 9 on which a slider 10 is translatorily movable transversely to the vehicle. This slider takes along a further and stepped lever guided between two cylinder bars on its movement via a curved track guide, said lever being in contact via its step with the front edge of a spring-loaded pivotable drive lever, called an adjustment lever 36 there. The front edge is disposed opposite the pivot axis 37 of the pivotable adjustment lever. An inward and outward pivoting of the adjustment lever 36 is controlled by the displacement of the stepped lever in that the step impacts onto the front edge and, on the further displacement, counteracts a spring acting on the adjustment lever 36. Since the step initially abuts in front of the edge and has to be pushed over it on the displacement of the connector, the force development is not favorable and a high force effort is required. An exact track guide of the stepped connector is required for this. In particular due to the linear guide elements provided therefore, the construction is complex and heavy, and moreover requires a substantial construction space in the transverse direction of the vehicle, which is not expedient in view of the tight space requirements in a roof peak or for a head impact in this region which is as defused as possible.
Thus, it remains desirable to provide an improved roof closing mechanism for securing the roof to the vehicle windshield.